Una vida distinta
by Angel Obscuro
Summary: Cada decisión que haces, te hace. Universo Alterno.


**Una vida distinta**

Sasusaku

Universo alterno

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es en exclusiva de mi autoría.

La misión finalmente llegó a su fin.

En las sombras de la noche, el ímpetu se hizo presente: las esposas, hermanos e hijos llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, para dar la bienvenida a sus seres queridos después de un largo mes de peligrosa misión.

Entre ese gentío, una cabellera rosa se destacaba, con su color vibrante y unos ojos tan expresivos que permitían leer los secretos de su alma. Llegó al Igual que los demás, con el corazón encogido buscando reconocer entre la horda de ninjas recién llegados a su marido. Sakura y Naoko, se habían casado 9 años atrás.

La discípula más importante de la Legendaria Kunoichi, se había cansado de esperar una oportunidad con el vengador que nunca llegó y siguió adelante con su vida. Ella, una vez que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, guardó la ilusión de que él la amara de la misma manera en que su propio corazón lo hacía, propició todos los encuentros, envío todas las señales buscando atraer la atención del ninja de su vida, incluso llegó a ofrecer ayudarlo en su vida cotidiana, haciendo sus compras para asegurarse de que estuviera bien alimentado, tratando por todos los medios de que se sintiera en casa, pero cada día contemplaba lo estéril de su lucha, sintiéndose más un estorbo que una compañía.

Sasuke, fiel a su estilo hermético y taciturno, pocas veces hablaba, era amable, sí, pero nunca había dado indicios de sentir más que una bella amistad, casi una hermandad con ella y con Naruto, pero para su corazón enamorado y esperanzado nunca fue suficiente. Él seguía saliendo a misiones o viajes y ella se sentía cayendo de nuevo en una absurda persecución infantil de sus años de adolescente, que había creído superada.

Pero ya no tenían 12, ya no eran unos Genin.

Lo había hecho todo por él, porque lo amaba, de una manera desinteresada e incondicional, sin embargo, el tiempo evidenció que nunca lo había dejado marchar realmente, amar era soltar, dejar ser y ella sencillamente se había aferrado.

Decidió que no quería una vida llena de posibilidades sin cumplir, que merecía ser más que una compañía forzada, porque ello nunca le transmitiría el regocijo de un amor que te desborda y era demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que no se conformaría con menos, y al final el amor era de dos.

Su amor ciego y unilateral, no bastó y se cansó de seguir adelante en una senda sin rumbo, por una causa que perdió su sentido, hacia un hombre que no le había demostrado nada, salvo una aceptación amistosa, cuyo sentido sospechaba se basaban más en gratitud y compañerismo.

Él nunca le prometió amor, no lo hizo. Finalmente, un día, la verdad emergió golpeando su razón, pero también liberándola de una manera dolorosa y definitiva y al fin ella, lo dejó ir.

Sucedió una noche lluviosa, cuando ella lo espero después de una misión, lo tenía todo dispuesto, se había ido a la casa de él, después del hospital, sabía que estaba de misión, pero Naruto, que era fiel aprendiz del Hokage por aquel entonces, le había revelado que llegaría esa noche y ella con ganas de sorprenderlo, lo esperó. Pero él llegó acompañado, de una miembro de la élite Anbu que lo sostenía, estaba claro que se encontraba herido, llegaron en una ráfaga de humo y poniendo su instinto médico en acción, la pelirrosa examinó rápidamente a Sasuke, identificando sus heridas. Su compañera una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, de curvas perfectas y vestimenta reveladora lo tenía muy sujeto, de más. Toda la villa sabía que Sakura y Sasuke eran amigos muy cercanos y que la Haruno sentía algo más, pero nadie sabía que guardaba el corazón del Uchiha, esa mujer no tenía ninguna consideración en Sakura, estaba claro que buscaba más de Sasuke, tocándolo de una manera innecesaria, disimulando sus intenciones como si fuera un mero apoyo, en cuanto detectó la rivalidad, Sakura había dado las gracias a la mujer con la intención de despedirla y ocupar "su" lugar junto a Sasuke, para ayudarlo, curarlo asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, porque solo así ella también lo estaría. Pero en cuanto mencionó los agradecimientos, propios de una despedida, hacia aquella mujer, Sasuke le dejó en claro a Yuki, así fue como la llamó, que era bienvenida en su casa el tiempo que lo deseara, comentó que Sakura era solo una amiga; los latigazos de dolor electrificaron su ya tan frágil corazón, y al momento supo que todo se había quebrado, sin embargo albergando un amor absurdo y una confianza estúpida, cuando lo curó, y ella se hubo retirado, no sin antes prometerle un par de visitas, Sakura le había pedido una explicación.

Sasuke no fue grosero, pero sí firme, ella no tenía razones para pedirle cuentas de su vida, y así era. Su castillo de naipes, finalmente se desmorono, en cuanto él pronunció las palabras, ella lo supo, nunca había habido nada, ya no existía nada, se sintió estúpida y ridícula por sus esperanzas rotas, ella siempre lo había sabido, todos lo habían sabido, pero se había negado a ver y escuchar, muy en el fondo estaba convencida de que estaban destinados, pero todo había cambiado, ya no más, se juró que Sasuke Uchiha, no iba a romperla más, se había terminado al fin, ella lo había soltado, por ella, por él, por sus historias, sus vidas y se había permitido una segunda oportunidad, con un hombre que la había amado y por sobre todo le pertenecía, a quién ella había elegido pertenecer.

En cuanto lo conoció, hace 10 años, un forastero recién instalado dentro del Anbu raíz, le había dado la oportunidad, sintió que él la hacía olvidar, y en cuanto se lo propuso, se casaron. Ya habían muchos años. Las cosas habían cambiado, todo había cambiado.

Sakura se había hecho directora del Hospital, Naoko había ganado su lugar y prestigio en la villa y ahora dirigía el Anbu Raíz junto a Sai, como segundo al mando. Naruto estaba felizmente casado con Hinata, con un hijo que era un torbellino, como lo fue su padre, Boruto. Kakashi, al igual que su maestra había tomado un merecido descanso.

En cuanto al pelinegro dueño del Sharingan y el legendario Rinengan, sabía que se había vuelto Capitán de la élite ANBU, en servicio exclusivo al Hokage, la mano derecha de Naruto, su hermano. No se había casado y nadie le había conocido una mujer, era un espectro, siempre trabajando, un nómada, siempre viajando, jamás dio signos de que su alejamiento le afectó. Él había seguido con su vida, como todos, como ella.

Esa noche, el capitán Sasuke Uchiha llegó con los demás miembros, cubierto de sangre, sudor y polvo, observó en la distancia como la pelirrosa asaltaba a su marido.

Sasuke, odiaba a ese hombre, por sobre todas las cosas. Observó como Sakura lo envolvía en sus cálidos brazos llenándolo de luz, se preguntó si quizá, si él no la hubiera dejado ir, ella ahora lo abrazaría a él, nunca lo superó, la vista de ella pegada al cuerpo de otro hombre lo desoló, nadie amaba como un Uchiha, ese era su castigo y su maldición.

En medio del abrazo de la pareja, Sakura y Sasuke cruzaron miradas, verde contra negro.

Sakura regresó su atención a su marido, susurrándole que lo había extrañado, regalándole sus sonrisas, un cariño reconfortante e infinito, una calidez que Sasuke conocía y del cuál era adicto, odiaba saber que él estaba con ella, que compartía su apellido, su casa, su mesa, su cama y por, sobre todo, su vida.

Naoko, con amor, acarició el ya prominente vientre de 7 meses de su esposa, sintiendo la calidez de su hogar. Al girar para marcharse, Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron en un susurro que no existió, él cayendo de todas las maneras, aunque su rostro imperturbable no reflejara el tormento de su alma; ella advirtiéndole en silencio que no se acercara, recordándole que ya tenía una vida hecha, un matrimonio, un hogar; aunque en su piel aún sintiera la frescura de sus besos, la urgencia de sus caricias y en su vientre, creciera el último de los Uchiha.


End file.
